


联谊这种事一次就够了

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆架空向，HE，一发完☆维勇only，老板维x设计师勇
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 35





	联谊这种事一次就够了

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆架空向，HE，一发完  
> ☆维勇only，老板维x设计师勇

手机外放的扬声器总是带着一层淡淡的金属质感，却让原本的音乐更有味道。

勇利嘴里跟着轻声哼唱，手上动作却不停，很快将几个削好了皮的土豆切成薄片。

“诶，我看看，还有香菇要对半切，豆腐化冻后切块，南瓜切片…咦？莴苣笋叶分离，叶子不用掰直接切四份？”勇利看了眼贴在橱柜上的标签，又低下头看看那几颗大大的莴苣，有些疑惑的皱眉。

等到把其他几样菜都处理好，他又纠结了一下，还是切出手机界面拨通了学弟的电话，那边很快接起：“前辈，怎么了吗？”

“啊，光虹，你那边怎么样了？”勇利先问候了一下对方。

“已经买到了，”电话那头很嘈杂，季光虹的声音显得有些听不清，“正在排队结账，周末好多人啊，我马上就打车回来！”

“打车…你是跑了多远？”

“因为前辈家楼下的好几个商场都买不到嘛，我就跑到唐人街来了。”他的声音有些委屈，“前辈那边处理的怎么样了啊？”

“都好了，”勇利看了一眼分装好的盘子，眼神回到案板上的莴苣，说，“就是想问问你，那个莴苣我看你在便签上写的是叶子不用掰切四份，是我理解的那个意思吗？”

“啊，就是切十字的那个四份，前辈理解的没错，在我们中国基本火锅都是这样吃的，不然烫下去会煮烂的。”

“这样啊，那你买完东西就快点回来吧，路上小心。”

“知道啦，前辈再见！”

“再见。”

勇利挂上电话，按照对方的要求将最后的食材也处理好，然后取出一早准备好的饮料和酒，跟碗筷一起摆在了自家的餐桌上。

他看了看餐桌的位置，又把桌子往外推了推，里面的位置能够容纳成年男人了他才满意的拍拍手，又回到厨房把食材都端出来放在置物架上。

做完这些他看时间还早，索性把厨房先收拾干净，又把家里收拾了一下，拖鞋纸巾什么的拿出来准备好。

大门口传来钥匙转动门锁的声音，勇利以为是季光虹回来了走到门口去迎，却见到自己的好友披集提着超市的购物袋朝自己笑的一脸灿烂：“我本来买好了调料，光虹又打电话让我买点西瓜之类的，又折回去了，你都忙完了吗？”

“嗯，”勇利点点头，有些无奈的看着他，“到底为什么，你们搞联谊就算了，地点还要选在我家啊？”

“诶，因为我们几个里面只有勇利你是一个人租的整套房嘛。”披集耸耸肩，说，“再说了，我们也是为你考虑嘛，等会你看上谁了尽管说，我们帮你搞定哦！”

“披集，”勇利扶额叹了口气，道，“我不是说过了，我目前没有谈恋爱的想法。”

“哦，勇利，我的挚友！”披集受不了的看着他，眼神甚至带有一点嫌弃，“我的大设计师，拜托你看看你的ID卡，你都二十八了，马上就要奔四了！就算你是个弯的，大冷天的有个暖床的也好啊。”

勇利一脸懵逼的看着他：“我还没三十呢我怎么就奔四了？”

“不要在意细节，”披集摆了摆手，“我以前担心你被外面那些野男人骗，现在担心你单身一辈子。”

“……”勇利忍不住翻了个白眼，“我只是现在想把重心都放在工作上，而且我真的不着急。”

披集回了他一个白眼，说：“你是不着急，天天忙着和你的装修图纸打交道呢。可阿姨都问过我好几回了，她都怀疑我们俩是不是那种关系了，我急行吗？”

勇利不想和他继续这个话题，也知道自己母亲是担心自己，做父母的好不容易接受了自己的性向，如今也是担心自己身边没有一个知冷知热的人会孤单。可他实在对这种表面聚餐实际联谊的活动提不起兴趣，便敷衍他：“知道了，我一会仔细看看，有合眼的保证告诉你。”

披集满意的点点头算是放过他，提着口袋在厨房给对方打下手。

不一会季光虹也提着买好的电火锅回来了，三人洗完锅刚把火锅底料放进去，门铃就被按响了。

季光虹作为这次活动的组织人赶紧去开门，将自己邀请的众人都请了进来。

“给大家介绍一下，这是我同个导师的前辈，胜生勇利，今年28岁，是个很有名的室内设计师。”季光虹把还穿着围裙的勇利往身边拉了一下，眨了眨眼。

青年的长相是很清秀的类型，额前落着细碎的黑发，大大的眼睛和略显土气的蓝框眼镜都让他看起来像是个大学生。他穿着白色的高领毛衣，围着浅灰色的围裙，看起来很是温和。

“你们好，很高兴认识你们。”勇利对着他们笑了笑，招呼他们先坐下。

季光虹这次带来的人基本都是他自己的朋友，初次见面也都很愉快，互相认识过后就开始吃了起来。

勇利刚刚将自己的料碗调好就听见门铃响了，他有些疑惑的放下碗，这时有着一头金发留着小胡子的英俊男人克里斯说：“可能是我的朋友到了，我去开门。”

“不用，我去就行。”勇利坐在外面就是为了照顾客人帮忙递东西什么的，他让克里斯坐下，自己起身去开门。

门外站的是一个颇为高大的男人，一头漂亮的银发十分抢眼，他英俊帅气的脸上带着优雅礼貌的笑容，问：“你好，请问克里斯在这里吗？”

“啊，在的。”勇利点点头，让开一个位置将人请进来，“你就是克里斯的朋友吧，快进来。”

“谢谢。”男人走了进来，顺手关上门，换好拖鞋后跟着人走进客厅。

“嘿，维克托，你来晚了！”克里斯举着一罐啤酒朝他笑，“我们可不等你。”

说着他朝众人介绍道：“这就是我跟你们提到过的总是请我喝酒的朋友，他叫维克托·尼基弗洛夫，南山街276号的那个酒吧就是他开的，顺便说一下他调的酒超棒哦！”

勇利在听到对方名字的那一刻身体僵了一瞬，再听到那个地址时更是冒出了一身冷汗，脑海中不由自主的闪过三个月前自己醒来看见的那张留言条。

「很高兴和你共度了一个美妙的夜晚，同时很遗憾不能在你醒来后再和你告别，如果你愿意的话，我想正式的认识你。期待你的来电。——Victor Nikiforov」

下面是一串手机号码。

因为见客户不小心喝醉了的勇利当时反复看了好几遍那几行字，他根本什么都不记得，然而腰部的酸痛和某个难以启齿的部位带来的不适都在提醒他一切不是梦。

勇利当然没有拨打那个电话号码，也再没去过那间酒吧，三个月过去他本以为这件事就是他人生众多意外中的一件，万万没想到对方会以这种方式出现在自己的面前。

不过他很快冷静下来，他面见客户的样子和平时截然相反，看对方之前的态度应该也是没有认出自己，只要自己不露馅就行了。

人不算太多，勇利旁边刚好还有一个空位，克里斯便直接让维克托坐在勇利旁边。

出于礼貌，勇利简单的自我介绍了一下，他不动声色的观察维克托，见对方脸上的表情没什么变化才算真正放下心来。

一群男人在一起吃火锅喝酒，就如季光虹说的那样很快热闹起来。他的同学雷奥不时的将一些他们在学校的糗事说出来逗得大家直笑，披集也半是抱怨半是玩笑的说自己正在替勇利的母亲操心他的人生大事，惹得众人直呼包在自己身上。

“勇利喜欢什么类型的女孩子？”克里斯撑着下巴问，“我都可以介绍给你哦，你条件这么好，应该很容易就成了。”

“我看不容易，勇利看起来太年轻了，”约翰逊摇头，又喝了一口酒笑着说，“你那些女孩子都不适合勇利啦！怎么样，其实我还有一个在上大学的妹妹艾拉，很可爱哦。”

“哈哈，谢谢你们的好意，”勇利笑了笑，说，“这种事随缘啦，另外还在上大学的妹妹对我来说就真的像个妹妹一样。”

克里斯和约翰逊不在意的耸了耸肩，后者见勇利筷子上夹着的丸子突然滑回锅里，溅起一小片油花，提醒道：“小心点，别烫了。”

勇利点点头，众人继续说笑，喝酒的喝酒，吃菜的吃菜。

勇利眼神瞥过坐在自己左手边的维克托，对方正专心的和约翰逊聊着天，脸上适时的露出一个惊叹的表情，好像放在自己大腿上的右手不是他的一样。

这个人果然如他看上去那样是个花花公子呢。

这么想着，勇利不动声色的把他的手拨开了，正要收回手时却被对方拉住，先是拇指轻轻摩擦自己的手背，然后修长的手指硬是挤进自己的指缝。

勇利抽了抽手，对方抓的很紧，他抬眼去看维克托，却见人手上一松，已经喝空的啤酒罐子就直接从两人中间落下。

“抱歉，手滑了。”维克托说着弯腰去捡，趁机拉过他的手吻在他的手背上。

勇利脸上的表情很平静，看了他一眼就别过目光，维克托也不过于紧逼，松开了他的手。

遇到同类了啊。勇利有些苦恼的想，怎么办呢，虽然是自己喜欢的类型，但也是自己毫无印象的一夜/情对象呢。

还真是个无情的东方人。维克托内心轻叹口气，翻脸不认人一定就是说的勇利这种了，明明那天晚上那么热情。

他确实没有认出这个看起来清秀的像一个大学生的青年，和那晚带给自己极致享受的青年是同一个人。

那一天他心情不错，待在吧台里调了很多酒，其中就有一杯被勇利的客户点名的“冰雪”，这酒看起来是如同冰雪一般的浅蓝，底部是一层倒模出来的雪花形状的冰块，很受欢迎。

它的味道很淡，带一点细微的薄荷清凉，因此维克托给它命名为“冰雪”。不过同样的，这酒的后劲非常大，酒量好的人也喝不过五杯，何况那个看起来酒量就不怎么样的东方人。

酒吧里的人很多，不过维克托在对方进门的时候就注意到他了。

同类之间是相互有感应的，所以维克托第一眼就知道这个青年可以列入自己的目标。

他不算高挑，但身形修长，被西装勾勒的腰线十分诱人，一进门就收获了不少目光，男女皆有。他的脸很清秀，黑色的发全都梳了上去，少数几搓不太服帖的垂了下来，让他看起来有些慵懒。他认真和客户谈话的样子非常帅气，嘴角扯出一个笑容时又让人觉得温暖。

并且毫无自觉。

他也许不知道，要不是他和对面那个英俊男人很明显是在谈工作的事情，他已经被各种男男女女搭讪了。

大概是说的太多有些口渴，他把男人替他点的酒一饮而尽，然后在男人志在必得的目光里慢慢的红了脸，眼神变得迷离起来。

男人将他扶了起来，手放肆的在他好看的臀线上摸了一把，揽着他的腰就要找地方进行下一步计划。

维克托皱了皱眉，他的酒吧风格走的是安静路线，一般会有很多客人选择在他这里谈事情，不过很明显那个青年并不知道自己被男人下了套。

何况自己看上眼的猎物，怎么能够被人用手段截走？

他脸上挂着一贯优雅的笑，伸出手拦住了男人，眼神在男人脸上扫了一圈，然后看向被人半抱在怀里的青年，低沉磁性的声音带着诱哄，问他：“勇利，你要跟谁走？”

男人面露诧异，以为他们认识，脸上闪过一丝尴尬。

维克托心下觉得好笑，他只不过是在送酒的时候听到男人这么称呼对方，此刻造成这样的误会却也乐见其成。

“唔……”满脸通红的青年睁着一双醉眼朦胧的漂亮眼眸看了看维克托，又看了看男人，眼睛转回到维克托脸上。

维克托接下来的借口都派不上用场了，他向男人投去一个眼神，然后对着青年伸出双手，说：“到我这里来，勇利。”

醉醺醺的勇利非常配合的挣开了男人，走到这个漂亮英俊的银发男人面前，被人轻轻揽进怀里。他抬眼又看了看对方，然后把头埋进人的颈窝，对方身上淡淡的香水味让他觉得很好闻，他不自觉的蹭了蹭。

青年亲昵的态度彻底打消了男人还心存侥幸的念头，他有些狼狈的告别了两人匆匆离去。

维克托将人扶到自家酒吧二楼配套的房间，放在沙发上让他坐下，准备去给他倒杯水却被人拉住了衣服下摆。

他低下头去看，只见对方那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸睁的大大的，灯光反射着一层淡淡的水光，看起来很是诱人。

维克托突然明白刚才那个男人为什么要给他下套了，连他自己都忍不住想要欺负这个人。

“你叫什么名字？”维克托一只脚弯曲跪在沙发上，一手撑在他肩上，低下身将人圈在自己怀里，笑着问。

“勇利。”青年眨了眨眼，盯着他，“胜生勇利。”

“那么，勇利，”维克托抚上他的脸，轻声道，“你想吻我吗？”

“嗯。”青年愉快的应了一声，抬头吧唧一口亲在他嘴上，完了还满意的点点头，砸吧砸吧嘴又抬头吧唧一口，然后睁着无辜的眼看他。

维克托沉默着和他对视了一会，忍不住笑了出来，人生头一次趁人之危，低下头去吻他。

这人实在太可爱了。

他轻轻含住那双柔软的唇瓣，伸出舌反复舔舐，然后语带诱哄的说：“乖，把嘴张开。”

青年很听话的把嘴微微张开了些，维克托的舌滑了进去，攻势轻柔的在对方口腔里扫了一圈，然后缠住他的舌。

“唔……”勇利忍不住抬手抓紧了对方的衣服，闭上了眼慢慢的回应他。

维克托从对方青涩的回应里感受到他很享受，又缠着他的舌嬉戏了一阵，稍微退开了些，轻声问：“第一次吗？”

“嗯。”对方乖巧的点头。

“哇哦，初吻？”维克托忍不住凑过去又吻住他，对方嘴里还带着清冽的酒香，让他有些欲罢不能。

良久他将人放开，手轻轻扯出对方扎进西裤里的衬衫下摆，触到光滑的肌肤，又问他：“所以，这也是第一次？可以吗？”

“嗯。”勇利被他吻的有些喘不过气，抬头盯着他的脸，呼吸有些急促。

实在是可爱的犯规了。

维克托摇摇头，将他拉起来，脱下他的西装外套，扯掉第一眼就被自己嫌弃的难看领带，说：“那我先带你洗澡？”

“嗯。”勇利点点头，然后自己去解衬衫的扣子，解完了又抬头去看维克托，伸出手揽住他的脖子，用自己的唇堵住他的，学着人刚才的样子伸出舌头去舔他。

维克托搂住他的腰，配合的张开嘴，让他自己玩了一会，在对方想要退开的时候反客为主的缠了上去，又交换了一个湿吻。

“勇利喜欢接吻吗？”他摸着对方触感光滑细腻的脸颊，笑道。

“嗯，喜欢。”勇利眯着眼睛在他手心里蹭了蹭，说，“软软滑滑的，好像在吃果冻。”

“只是接吻就满足了吗？”维克托放在他后腰的手下移，暗示性的在对方翘挺的臀部上捏了捏，凑过去轻咬人的耳垂，“这里呢，有自己试过吗？”

耳垂是他敏感的部位，被人用舌头轻舔带起身体一阵颤栗，勇利身体有些发软，整个人挂在维克托身上，嘴里发出几声动听的轻哼。

“没有是吗。”他的反应让维克托有些惊喜。他不会介意对方的过去，何况仅仅是一夜就更加无所谓，不过这样可爱的人第一次选择了自己，实在是一件让人高兴的事。

维克托引导着人将衣服都脱了，又把自己脱了个精光，抱着人进了浴室。

他选的这个房间浴室是比较情趣的设计，一扇落地的透明玻璃从外面可以直接看到里面，不过现在他是欣赏不到了，因为他正忙着把挂在自己身上的小可爱洗干净，还要回应他不停凑上来索吻的双唇。

等到洗完了浴缸也放好了水，维克托带着人坐了进去，勇利面向他坐在他腿上，低头看了看两人都已经扬起的欲望，双手抱着他的脖子问：“要进来吗？”

“当然，”维克托亲了亲他嘴角，“先扩张一下，你第一次，我怕弄伤你。”

勇利闭上眼，微微仰着头，任由对方埋头啃咬自己的脖颈，锁骨和胸口。

胸前两点敏感被把玩后很快挺立起来，勇利抱着他的头，不自觉的挺胸把自己往人嘴里送，有细碎的呻吟从牙关溢出来。

维克托手往下移，握住他的分身上下揉弄起来，抬起头吻住他，温柔的同他唇舌交缠。

青年的眼角因为不同于自渎的快感而有些湿润，腰部配合着他手上的动作轻轻耸动，他鼻息有些粗重，唇舌交缠的间隙有动听的呻吟流出。

维克托一直看着他，见人没了心思和自己接吻便知道他快到了，手上动作放慢下来，拇指坏心的堵住精口，换来对方不满的嘟囔。

“勇利想要吗？”维克托贴着他的嘴唇，低声的笑，“叫我的名字，乖，叫维克托。”

“嗯…维克托…”勇利乖乖的叫，棕红色的迷离双眼布满了情欲，“维克托…”

青年和人谈话时的声音很平稳，清澈的音线给人很温和的感觉，此刻露出一副被欺负的模样看着自己，好听的声音又软又糯，叫的维克托心都要化了。

“你是喝醉了才这么坦率可爱，还是一直都这样？”维克托笑着问，又凑过去吻住他，手上动作加快，奖励一般让人射了出来。

“嗯…哈…”勇利没办法思考男人的问题，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下一条湿濡，被亲吻到红肿的双唇泛着水光，看起来就像一颗饱满诱人的樱桃。

维克托没指望他回答，手上沾染的精液因为泡在水里很快被稀释了，不过还带有一些粘腻，他将手绕到对方的后面，试探性的在穴口按了按，慢慢的伸入一个指节。

“唔…好奇怪…”

听到对方的低喃，维克托停了下来，亲了亲他的脸，问：“怎么了，难受吗？”

“嗯…不是，”勇利抱住他，脸在对方的脸上蹭了蹭，说，“就是奇怪。”

维克托一手在他背上轻轻抚摸让他放松，手指慢慢的挤进还未被开发过的地方。

精液的润滑效果对于干涩的甬道来说作用有限，手指还未完全没入勇利就感觉到一阵细微的疼痛，伴随着强烈的异物感，让他觉得那里胀胀的，有些难受。

他忍不住哼了一声，有些委屈巴巴的看着维克托，说：“不舒服。”

“乖，适应一下。”维克托又亲了亲他，手指慢慢的在里面搅动，轻声说，“不然我等一下会伤到你的。”

“唔…”勇利皱着眉感受了一下，又低下头去看对方抵在自己小腹的那处巨物，再抬头时表情颇为可怜，问：“这怎么进的来啊？”

维克托被他逗笑了，这下子知道了对方大概是因为喝醉了才这么可爱。

手指经过一阵探索，顺利的触到某个点，勇利的背一下子绷了起来，嘴里发出一声动听的呻吟。

“是这里吗。”维克托满意的看着他的表情，手指不停的按压那个位置。

“啊…维克托，好奇怪…嗯…”

维克托堵住那双唇，卷住他的舌轻轻吮吸。

他并不着急开发对方的禁地，仍然用一只手指刺激着那里，直到感觉甬道开始分泌出少量的肠液，这才又加了一根手指进去。

两只手指轻轻的抽送，不时的弯曲起来，轻轻刮过内壁，不停的按压带来快感的点，勇利才刚刚射过一次的分身很快又渐渐起了反应，挨着维克托的半站了起来。

勇利被陌生的快感弄的身体发软，他抱着维克托的肩膀靠在人颈窝里，急促的呼吸打在人的耳侧，断断续续的发出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟。

手指的进出越来越顺利，维克托加到了三根手指，感觉到自己颈侧的肉被人轻轻咬住，他手上加重了抽送的力道，耳边回荡着对方动情的声音。

等到勇利被他的手指弄的第二次射了出来，维克托才放过他，将手指从对方体内抽出。

“啊…”体内骤然的空虚让勇利忍不住哼了一声，还想要他继续。

“乖，得用润滑，”维克托给了他一个安抚的湿吻，抱着人站起身，轻声说，“我们去床上。”

“嗯。”勇利乖巧的点头，任由对方将自己身体擦干，然后被人抱着走出浴室。

床单很干燥，床垫很软，躺上去非常舒服，勇利都想直接睡觉了。

大概是看出他的心不在焉，维克托在他臀瓣上轻拍了一下，抬手从床头的抽屉里取出一支润滑剂和一个安全套。

他又用手指沾着润滑剂扩张了一下，然后给自己也抹了一些，拉开那双修长白皙的腿，对准穴口一个挺身挤了进去。

“好疼…”勇利被疼的眼泪都出来了，原本还因为对方手指的动作而又有些挺立的地方一下子就瘫软下来。

“乖，”维克托停下动作，俯下身吻住他，“勇利，放轻松，你咬的太紧了，我也疼。”

勇利委屈的看着他，说：“疼，维克托…好疼…”

“天啊，”维克托深吸一口气，强忍住自己想要长驱直入的渴望，“你这样我更想欺负你了，快放松。”

他伸出一只手握住对方已经软塌塌的分身，有技巧的套弄起来，唇舌安抚的在人嘴里流连。

勇利在他的爱抚下慢慢放松下来，维克托趁着这时整根没入。

对方敏感的点他早已记了下来，等到两人彼此适应了一下，他慢慢的律动起来，一下一下撞击着那一点。

宛如被撕裂的痛感和强烈的异物感渐渐散去，一波又一波的强烈快感袭来。勇利眼角依然挂着泪，脸上的表情似痛苦似欢愉，原本哼哼唧唧的呻吟却变了调，被对方的顶弄撞击的支离破碎。

“呜…维克托，慢一点…哈…”勇利从来不知道自己也能发出这样让人面红耳赤的羞耻的声音，来自身下的撞击又快又狠，他觉得自己的魂儿都快被撞没了，双手胡乱的推拒对方白皙结实的胸膛，腿却缠在人的腰上不放。

维克托喘着粗气拉下他的手，单手扣住两只手腕按在人头顶，直起身子欣赏在自己身下承欢的青年。

他清秀的脸被自己顶弄的满是情欲的潮红，漂亮的棕红色眼眸泛着一层水光，可怜兮兮的看着自己，被自己吻到红肿的双唇轻启，动听的呻吟就是从那里传出。

此刻他嘴里说着不要不行，修长的腿却牢牢缠在自己腰上，只想让人更加用力的去欺负，恨不得看他被情潮淹没到失控的样子才好。

想到这还只是对方的第一次，维克托就觉得有些嫉妒，他嫉妒之后拥有这个青年，这个尤物的男人。

这么想着，维克托更加大力的在湿润温暖的甬道里抽插，狠狠撞击着让身下青年失控的点。

“维克托，维克托…”勇利被这一下弄的高声叫了起来，声音甜腻的让维克托觉得仿佛泡了蜜，“慢一点，我…哈…受不了…嗯…”

维克托见他头往后仰，心知对方又要被自己带上顶峰，更加凶狠的顶弄他，手却握住他坚硬的地方，又一次堵住人的精口，染上情欲的嗓音有些沙哑，语气带着一起强势，道：“宝贝儿，再忍一下，等我一起。”

“不要，不要…”勇利哭了出来，乞求的看着他，“我想射，维克托…啊…让我…哈…射，维克托…啊…”

“再忍忍，”维克托低下头吻他，舌从对方张开的嘴里直接闯进去，离开时拉出一条淫靡的银丝，“宝贝儿，你实在太棒了！”

“呜…哈…维克托，求你了…”

“乖，你刚刚已经射过两次了，我可没打算一次就放过你。”

“维克托…”

“勇利乖，听话。”

“呜…维克托，我想要…啊啊…快给我…”

“好了好了，这就给你，准备好了吗亲爱的。”

维克托退出他的身体，又狠狠地整根没入，又快又狠的操弄着身下的青年，如愿以偿的看见了对方被自己撞击到失控的表情。

来回十数次之后他松开手，那根挺立立马喷射出有些透明的液体，落在两人的小腹上。他自己也达到了顶峰，俯下身压在青年的身上，两人一起喘着粗气平复高潮的余韵。

过了一会维克托起身，双手撑在对方脸侧吻他，然后问：“累吗？”

虽然是自己在动，不过第一次而言总是不太习惯的。维克托想着如果对方太累了，还是放过他好了。

青年却诚实的摇摇头，眼角还挂着欢愉的泪水，说：“不累。”

“哇哦，看来勇利的体力一定很好吧。”维克托挑眉，取过纸巾给两人随便擦了擦，又问：“勇利喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。”勇利抱着他，脸在他颈窝蹭了蹭。

他现在的样子和在清醒时实在相差甚远，这种反差让维克托觉得可爱。

他并不是没有经历过人事的毛头小子，偶尔也会和看对眼的人度过一夜激情，但从来都不会留下来过夜，即使对方苦苦哀求，更别提和对方发展出一段恋情了。

但现在他有了这个想法，他想和这个青年成为恋人。他已经看过了对方情动时迷人的样子，舍不得将那副因强烈的快感而哭泣的模样给别人看，甚至他无比庆幸自己之前拦住了给青年下套的男人，成为了占有青年身体的第一个男人。

“我也很喜欢勇利。”维克托低头吻在他的发顶，问：“那么我做勇利的恋人好不好？”

“好…”快感退去酒精就上来了，勇利觉得很困，声音也带上了倦意。

维克托听出他困了，抬起他的脸看了看，那双漂亮的眸子被眼帘盖住，睫毛纤长分明。

“算了，今晚放过你了。”维克托轻轻在他唇上印下一吻，语带笑意，“等你醒了我们再好好认识一下，晚安，勇利。”

已经吃进嘴里的人在自己怀里睡了一整夜，无论怎样也跑不掉了。

本来是这么打算的，结果天刚蒙蒙亮维克托就被手机铃声吵醒，挂上电话后他看着睡颜安详的勇利叹了口气。

生意上的事情不得不去处理，维克托只好留了张字条给自己未来的恋人，又低下头吻在那双唇上。

他回来后房间已经被保洁打扫过了，青年早已离开。

他本来信心十足的等待着对方联系自己，然而那个青年却像从前的自己一样，在激情过后就从对方的世界里消失干净了。

维克托在一个月后之后意识到自己是没希望了，他很不解，明明那天晚上对方也很热情，怎么看都不是对自己没意思的样子，怎么反而吃干抹净后就不见踪影了？

要说失望那也还是有一些的，不过维克托很快调整好自己，继续过自己的生活。只是当他对其他人的邀请再也提不起兴趣，自己解决的时候脑海里总是浮现出那张清秀的脸时，他知道自己大概完了。

没有电话和联系方式，只知道一个名字，维克托没办法从茫茫人海中把他找出来，只能慢慢的用时间来忘掉他。

却没想到自己受好友相邀参加的这个小小聚会，会让自己再遇见那个人。

将头发放下来的青年气质柔和了许多，再加上一副土气的蓝框眼镜和邻家气质的居家服，维克托在知道他的名字之前根本没有将他和自己念念不忘的青年联系在一起。

对方不可能没有认出自己，却从一开始就装作不认识自己的样子，是不是表示拒绝？

维克托有些不甘心，在众人提到女朋友的话题时大胆的将手放在人的腿上，暗示性的摸了一把。

被人不动声色的拨开后又拉住他的手，甚至故意松开啤酒罐落在两人中间，趁着低下身的功夫吻了人的手背。

却只换来对方波澜不惊的一瞥，连对自己这种堪称骚扰的行为所应有的气急败坏都没有，这让维克托觉得很是挫败。

维克托又试了很多次，用自己的膝盖碰对方的，桌下的手时不时去拉对方的，或是捏捏他的腰，甚至在转过头时故意用鼻尖擦过对方的脸颊，他全都不为所动。

这让维克托心情有些复杂，有种自己被用过就丢掉的感觉。

维克托很不甘心，然而再不甘心也没办法了，他也做不出来死缠烂打的事，能够撩拨的都做了，对方却不给一点点回应。

火锅在众人的说笑中吃了两个小时，天色也不早了，众人也都起身告辞了。

维克托松开最后拉住对方两分钟不到的手，跟在众人的身后走了出去。

勇利走在最后送他们，眼睛不时的看看银发男人的背影，不停被对方骚扰的左手手心有些发烫。

“那前辈，我们就先走啦。”季光虹在走廊换好了鞋，回头朝勇利告别。

“嗯，路上小心，到了给我说一声。”勇利面上带着温和的笑容，突然想起什么似的，问：“对了，你们有没有什么东西落下？”

众人摸了摸各自的口袋和背包，纷纷摇头。

“哦，真的没有东西落下吗？”勇利那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸微微眯起，嘴角的笑容有些加深，又问了一遍。

“咦，我的手机好像没拿。”维克托脸上扬起他惯常的优雅笑容，对勇利说：“我忘了放在哪里了，可以请你帮我找一下吗？”

勇利笑着点点头。

克里斯眼神扫过他露出手机一角的裤兜，目光在两人中间转了一圈，有些埋怨的说：“你怎么又丢三落四的，我还有约呢，就不等你了啊。”

“好，你先走吧。”维克托对他咧开嘴笑了笑。

等到人都走光了，勇利关上门，转身看着维克托，脸上还挂着那个温和的浅笑。

维克托这时有些摸不准了，他当时直觉的勇利重复的提醒是在暗示自己，就随便找了个借口留下，现在对方还是和餐桌上一样的态度，这让他不知所措了。

勇利假装没看见对方脸上明显的疑惑，走近他几步，几乎贴着他，手伸进他的裤兜里摸出黑色的手机举到对方面前，脸上扬起一个戏谑的笑容，踮起脚尖凑到对方耳边道：“您的手机，尼基弗洛夫先生。”

维克托这时再意识不到自己从头到尾都被对方耍了那就真的太蠢了。

他伸出手搂住对方的腰，将人禁锢在自己怀里，低下头凑过去直接吻住他，霸道的撬开他的牙关，蛮横的在他口腔里扫荡。

“唔…”勇利被他强硬的吻弄的有些无奈，抬手抱住对方的腰，闭上眼青涩的回应他。

良久维克托才放开他，有些疑惑的看着他。

他明明记得那天晚上这个青年的吻技已经被自己调教过的，不应该如此生涩才对。

“…呼，你都不给人说话的机会吗？”勇利喘着气，有些埋怨的看着他。

“你应该理解一下，”维克托捏住他的脸扯了一下，又凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，有些委屈的说，“我都撩拨你两个小时了，你一点反应都不给我，实在是太无情了，我可一直都在等你给我打电话。”

“我忘了。”勇利抱住他的腰，有些好笑的在他脸上亲了一下，解释道：“那天晚上喝醉了，醒过来什么都不记得，看到那张留言实在有够晴天霹雳的。我想着都是大男人的，睡就睡吧，还搞负责这一套就免了。你进门的时候确实不知道是你，听到你的名字还有你酒吧的地址才知道那晚是你。”

“好吧，我勉强接受你不打电话给我的原因。”维克托撇着嘴，依然有些不满，“可你都知道是我了，为什么整个晚饭的时间都不理我？”

“我这不是理你了吗。”勇利抬头看他，笑道，“老实说，你确实是我喜欢的类型，不过人那么多，我怎么回应你？只好不理你了。”

“那要是我最后没听懂你的暗示，直接离开怎么办？”维克托有些不依不饶。

“唔，那我只好拉下这张脸，让光虹去问问克里斯，那个银发的帅哥电话号码是多少了。”勇利说，“反正这次聚会的主要目的是联谊啊，他们都盼着我能直接看上谁呢。”

“以后不许再参加这种联谊。”维克托捏着他的下巴，霸道的宣布，“你已经是我的人了。”

“咦，有这回事吗？”勇利惊讶的看着他，“我怎么不记得。”

“小坏蛋。”维克托低下头直接堵住对方一点也不诚实的嘴，将人吻的透不过气来才松开他，舔去他嘴角来不及咽下的银丝，道：“那天晚上明明是个坦率可爱的性子。”

“哦，是吗。”勇利笑了笑，“可我不记得。”

“没关系，我来帮你回忆回忆。”维克托双手拖住他的臀部将人抱了起来，手指在挺翘的臀瓣上捏了捏，问他：“卧室在哪？”

勇利抱着他的脖子，修长的双腿十分配合的缠在他的腰上，低下头看着他，笑道：“客厅右转第二个房间。”

维克托就着这个姿势抱着他走向卧室，路过一片狼藉的餐桌时，勇利靠在他耳边说：“客厅还没收拾呢。”

“专心点。”维克托咬了咬他的脖子，“明天我帮你收拾。”

青年的房间收拾的很干净，床单被罩用的暖色系，一如他开门时给维克托的温暖感觉。

维克托一把将人丢在床上，然后直接压了上去，一边和他唇舌交缠一边胡乱的扯他身上的围裙和衣服。

“等…唔…”勇利推开他，有些诧异，“你来真的？”

“你看我像是来假的？”维克托单手扣住对方的双手高举在头顶，隔着休闲裤用自己已经挺立的部位顶了他一下。

“不，等等！”勇利一改方才的从善如流，脸上腾起一片粉色，眼神有些闪躲，“那什么，我开玩笑的……”

“我是认真的。”维克托挑眉。

勇利咬着唇不说话，深深明白自己是引火上身了。

他只是为了报复对方在桌上对自己的撩拨，才会在对方留下来后反过来撩拨人，没想到把自己给搭进去了。

“等一下，维克托！”勇利有些为难的看着他，“我只是打算和你试试，还没准备好……”

“别说话。”维克托直接低下头堵住他的嘴，吻了好一会放开他，说：“你已经准备好了，你不抗拒我，感受到了吗？乖，就像那晚一样，一切都交给我，勇利负责享受就好。”

低沉磁性的声音因情动而有些沙哑，勇利漂亮的眼眸微微眯起，还是没有抗拒对方试探着滑进衣服下摆的双手。

维克托的手轻轻滑过他的腰，揉捏了几下便继续往上，直接捏住对方敏感的两点轻轻揉弄，满意的看着身下朝思暮想的人儿脸上露出一个隐忍的表情。

勇利轻轻咬着自己的手指，努力压抑着喉咙里的呻吟声。他觉得很羞耻，无法相信仅仅是被对方玩弄了一下乳尖自己就发出这样淫靡的声音。

虽然他不记得那一晚的事了，但身体似乎还有记忆。情欲很快被对方在自己身上游走的双手点燃，勇利闭上眼睛，双手抱住对方的脖子，学着他的样子探着舌尖滑进人的嘴里。

“你瞧，那晚你就是这样向我索吻。”维克托轻笑着回应他，丢开被自己脱下来的两人的衣物，伸出一只手直接握住对方被自己撩拨的站立起来的地方。

“哈…维克托…”勇利忍不住将头往后仰，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，他的眼角有些红，挂着几滴生理泪水，看起来美味极了。

维克托手上动作不停，有技巧的套弄对方让人感觉到快感，又不让人过于沉浸其中。他啃咬他的脖颈，锁骨，一路往下，留下一个个印记。

他的手试探性的往青年身后的穴口按了按，感觉到那个被自己开发过一次的部位正有规律的一开一口，他轻轻笑了起来，靠在对方的耳边说：“勇利的这里，似乎很想要我呢。”

“嗯…等等，维克托…啊…”勇利扭着身子躲开他的手，眼睛不敢看他，声音弱如蚊吟道：“先…先洗澡…”

“好，听你的。”维克托亲了亲他的唇，将人拉了起来。

他进房间时扫过一眼浴室，里面没有浴缸，不过洗手台很大。

维克托隔着水幕和青年接吻，两人身上都抹满了沐浴液的泡泡，贴在一起滑腻腻的，为气氛增添了不少情趣。

手指很顺利的进入了一根，维克托轻车熟路的找到让对方失控的那个点不停的按压，另一只手握着对方的弱点来回套弄，前后夹击下青年很快缴械投降。

“哇哦，勇利攒了很多呢。”维克托看着两人腹部的一大片白浊，笑着说。

他将大口喘息的青年翻过身背对自己，毫不留情的把人摁在冰凉的墙壁上，手上就着对方刚刚喷出的精液伸出三根手指直接闯入粉嫩的甬道，开疆拓土。

“哈，慢一点…维克托…呜，混…蛋……”还尚在高潮余韵中的身体受不了这样的刺激，勇利腿一软差点站不住。

“我已经忍不住了，亲爱的。”维克托啃咬他的耳垂，用身体压住他的，一手紧紧搂住他的腰，一手扶着自己的欲望慢慢进入他。

“唔嗯！”后穴突然挤进一个巨物让勇利有些难受，他扭动着身体想把那东西挤出去。

“哈…”维克托闷哼一声，重重的咬了一下对方的耳垂当做惩罚，“放松，宝贝儿，放松，不然我会伤了你的。”

说着他伸出一只手握住对方半软的分身，重新套弄起来。慢慢的挺着腰，一点一点的深入，直到整根都被对方的后穴吞下。

“呜…太大了…”勇利被他折磨的快哭了，维克托探着头去吻他的唇，轻轻的律动起来。

渐渐的适应了以后，不同于以往的快感袭上来，被塞的满满的甬道自动分泌出润滑的液体，维克托进出的更加顺利了。

勇利的双手被维克托扣着按在墙壁上，他的脸和上身紧紧贴着冰凉的墙壁，腰部被对方的撞击攻势顶弄的维持在下压的姿势，双腿被迫分开好让对方能够入侵的更深。

浴室的瓷砖很凉，花洒的水温适中，两人紧密相连的部位却热的发烫。

勇利从来没有哪一刻像现在这样感觉到羞耻，他想要压抑冲破喉咙的呻吟却做不到，一声又一声令人面红耳赤的魅惑叫声从口中溢出，伴随着男人在他耳边的喘息，竟让他的身体更加敏感。

他的腰部不由自主的跟随着对方的节奏摆动，早已湿滑不堪的甬道深处依然渴望着更多，哪怕他腿软的都快站不稳了。

维克托在一阵猛烈的抽插后猛地退出了他的身体，勇利快到达顶点的快感因为对方的突然离开而降下来，他嘴里不自觉的发出一个不满的音调，体内很是空虚，这让他感觉很难受。

他想要对方继续进入自己的身体。

“乖，我们换个地方。”维克托将人转过来抱进怀里，吻住他的唇。

他关了花洒，随手扯过一张浴巾将两人胡乱的擦了擦，然后把人放在洗手台上坐下。

勇利坐在冰凉的大理石洗手台上，后背抵着同样冰凉的镜子，让他忍不住打了个冷颤。

维克托拉开他的双腿形成一个“M”的形状，吐露着晶莹液体的粉嫩就这样暴露在自己眼前。

那只小穴还因为刚才突如其来的空虚而寂寞着，一开一合的，似是在邀请维克托再次进入它。

“你可真美。”维克托叹了一声，然后一个挺身直接进入他。

刚一进入，自己就被对方紧紧包裹起来，紧紧咬住不放，似乎深怕自己再离开一般。

“勇利，别咬的太紧。”维克托拍了拍他的臀瓣，重重的喘息着。

“唔…”勇利意味不明的应了一声，泪眼朦胧的看着他，可怜兮兮的说：“维克托，太深了……”

“不舒服吗？”维克托轻轻动了一下，试探着往里面顶了顶，换来对方一声呜咽。

“啊…不是…”勇利忍不住哼了哼，“我…嗯…我受不了……”

“乖，你放松，我也受不了。”维克托亲亲他，说，“相信我，很舒服的。”

勇利闭着眼和他接吻，双手死死的抱着人的后背，在一波接一波的快感中无意识的抓挠，留下一道道浅浅的痕迹。

维克托渐渐加快了频率，又快又狠的撞击着对方敏感的那一点，耳边回荡着自己粗重的喘息和对方动听的呻吟。

勇利的呻吟突然变得高亢起来，他的双手又不自觉的抓挠着维克托的后背，布满情潮的清秀脸庞往后仰，与此同时维克托也感觉到对方温暖湿润的甬道一下子将自己绞紧。

维克托知道他这是又要到了，他自己也在对方的攻势下接近顶点，索性几个大力的深入浅出，一阵抽送后退出对方的身体，两根挺立挨在一起释放出来。

“别急，我上回就说过了，我可没打算一次就放过你。”维克托凑过去在人嘴角亲了亲，又将人抱到花洒下冲干净。

勇利的腿直到身体擦干了都还是软的，他喘着气平息情欲过后的悸动，乖乖的任由对方将自己抱回床上。

维克托低下身子亲吻他的额头，然后去给人倒了一杯水，等人喝完了又给自己倒了一杯。

他抱着青年躺在暖和的被窝里，两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起，肌肤贴着肌肤带来奇妙的感受。

维克托等他稍微休息了一下，又凑过去吻他，手指又伸到刚才让自己欲仙欲死的地方进行扩张。

“维克托…呜，不要了……”勇利扭着身子伸手去拉对方作恶的手，却被对方挡开。

维克托这一次真没打算放过他，他将人翻了过去背对着自己，拉高对方的腰，感觉到里面又湿润以后，一个挺身闯了进去。

这一次他毫不留情，无视对方的哭求直把人操弄的趴在床上，连维持这个跪着承欢的姿势都做不到。

为了让勇利和自己一起达到顶峰，维克托一直堵着对方的精口，直到自己快到了才松开。

突然绞紧的甬道再一次让他舒服的喟叹出声，他一个不小心直接射在了对方体内。

本就处在高潮所带来的敏感中的勇利被刺激的又叫了出来，他的声音已经沙哑，嗓子都喊疼了。

维克托稍微平息后缓缓退出对方的身体，还没软下来的分身带出一股股白浊，松开他的粉嫩肉穴紧紧的收缩着，里面不时的冒出一股股液体，那都是他留在对方体内的。

“呜，你混蛋…”勇利觉得下半身都不是自己的了，把脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的。

维克托俯下身在他后颈处亲了亲，然后又把他抱起来走向浴室。

用手指给人清理的时候又被对方用那双漂亮的棕红色眼眸控诉，维克托讨好的亲亲他，再三保证自己下次不会了才算哄好他。

不过等到下一次，勇利依然只能在事后用通红的眼控诉他，又换来对方一个无效的保证。

勇利只觉得那个银发的流氓就没把自己当成一个人来对待，中午才醒来的他只觉得浑身上下都跟散了架一样又酸又痛，更别提身后某个难以启齿的部位了。

他有些委屈的盯着天花板，认真思索自己是不是不小心把自己给卖了。

这时房间门被推开，那个银发的帅气流氓端着一杯水走进来。

他径直走到床边坐下，俯下身在勇利的额头落下一吻，笑容很是温柔的问候他：“早安，勇利。我做了沙拉，要吃吗？”

他将勇利扶起来，贴心的在人后腰塞了一个靠枕。

勇利接过他递过来的热水，一整杯灌下去才觉得嗓子的干疼好多了。

他面无表情的看着男人英俊的脸，说：“我腰酸，腿好像也是软的。”

“我很抱歉。”维克托凑过去亲了亲他的脸，问：“那我给你端进来？”

勇利望进对方那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸，他从里面看见了自己，忍不住勾起嘴角，说：“哪有那么娇贵，揉一揉就好了。”

他说着挣扎着要下床，刚站起来就差点跌倒在地，维克托赶紧扶住他，半抱在怀里将人带到已经收拾好的餐桌前坐下。

“你还需要适应一下。”维克托捏了捏他微微泛红的脸，说。

“你以为这都是谁的错？”勇利没好气的瞥了他一眼。

“当然是你的错。”维克托抱住他，亲吻他的嘴角，笑道，“都怪勇利太可爱了。”

“……”勇利被他圈在怀里，嘴角勾起一个弧度，轻轻蹭了蹭他。

“我很幸运，又遇见了你。”维克托看着他的眼睛，轻声道，“更幸运的是，这一次我抓住你了。”

勇利看着他歪了歪头，问：“你这是在告白吗？”

“当然。”维克托点头。

“哦，那好吧。”勇利朝他笑了起来，凑过去吻在他的嘴角，“请多指教了，我的恋人。”

维克托笑着按住他的头，加深了这个吻。

两个月后，上门看望挚友的披集盯着两个人无名指上的金色戒指面无表情，他对维克托说：“你应该早点告诉我，我就不用再接勇利母亲的电话了。”

维克托张了张嘴，正要说什么，披集掏出手机快速的按了几下，再抬头时脸上的笑容非常阳光灿烂，他说：“我已经把你的手机号码发给阿姨了，这下子我们大家都放心了。”

他不给两人说话的机会，直接把勇利给自己的备用钥匙塞进维克托的手里，朝着两人挥了挥手，又匆匆离去了。

勇利从始至终捂着脸，没有勇气从维克托的身后走出来。

维克托看着对方羞赫的样子有些好笑，又心软的不行。他将人抱进怀里，轻声笑道：“好了，不就是接吻被看到吗，没关系的。”

“那是接吻吗？”勇利瞪了他一眼。

那明明就是自己被对方摁在墙上强吻，双手还被高举在头顶，一副随时要被就地正法的样子。

“谁让你说要去参加那个联谊的。”维克托搂紧了他，有些不满。

“我都说了不是联谊，只是普通的聚会。”勇利无奈的看着他，说，“而且我不是说了会带你一起去吗，还在这里较什么劲。”

勇利说着觉得有些好笑，他抬手圈住对方的脖子，踮起脚吻他，意有所指的说：“联谊这种事，一次就够了。”

维克托笑着回吻他，说：“当然，我也是这么认为的，勇利是我的，而我有勇利一个就够了。”

勇利闭上眼睛，任由对方继续刚才被打断的事。

维克托将他抱起来，走向卧室。

“不过我还是觉得，应该让你长点记性，亲爱的。”

-END-


End file.
